Disturbance
by Stinger909XL
Summary: Team RWBY return to Beacon six years since the formation of their team, two years since they left. They live their lives all whilst training for a far more disturbing enemy than they could ever imagined. Chapter 4: The Simulation Room
1. Chapter 1

**Disturbance:**

* * *

I walked into our apartment, gently shutting the door behind me. I head into the living room, brushing strands of hair from my eyes. I push the door open, and walk into see my team leader, Ruby laying on the sofa, staring intently at her scroll, with her custom headphones over her ears.

"Ruby?" I questioned the her, and she didn't reply. "Ruby, what're you doing?" I said, and she looked up from the object, and over at me.

"Um, huh? What was that?" Ruby said with confusion, pulling the red headphones off of her head. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Sorry Blake, but what did you say?" She asked me again.

"I said, what're you doing? You were fixated on your scroll, what were you watching?" I said, and Ruby looked down at her scroll.

"Well you see, recently the first out-of-atmosphere, or space if you don't want to be technical, capable airship was launched. There were several huge celebrations, especially in Atlas, as that's where they built the ship. So anyway, it was called the 'Necessity' and it was launched about a month ago. But they lost contact a few days after." Ruby ranted on, and I listened carefully to her. "And they've found several pieces of debris scattered across the planet. But yesterday they found it's black box, and I was listening to it and... It gets kinda disturbing..." She trailed off, and I raised an eyebrow at her final statement.

"What do you mean 'disturbing' ?" I asked her, and she looked up from her scroll once again. "Ruby, what do you mean?" I demanded, and she squeaked before replying.

"It sounds like they got attacked!" Ruby exclaimed, and I looked at her with confusion. "And before you ask, I mean 'attacked' attacked. Attacked as in actual bloodshed." She quickly tells me, and I nod.

"Take your headphones out, please." I tell her, and she stays still. "Ruby, restart it and let me listen." I said again, and she complied. She sat up, and I took a seat next to her. We sat there in silence for a couple of seconds, and I look at Ruby. "You can start it now." I told her, and she jumps slightly.

"Wha-err, right. Start it... Yeah..." She uttered, moving the play bar backwards slightly, and the she pressed the play button that was on the screen.

[Clip Starts]

[Momentary Static]

Captain: Ensign Alpha, is the Black Box active.

Ensign Alpha: Yes sir. Black Box is active and recording as we speak.

Captain: Good. Decrease engines to fifty percent, and deactivate defence systems, I want to save energy.

Lieutenant: Is that a good idea sir.

Captain: Do it, Lieutenant.

Lieutenant: Yes sir, lowering engine power.

[Clip Fast-forwards]

Ensign Beta: Look at her, Sir. Remnant, she's beautiful.

Captain: Indeed she is, Ensign. Lieutenant, increase velocity by seventy-five percent, run shielding at fifteen percent.

Lieutenant: Yes sir, charging shields now, increasing velocity.

[Clip Fast-forwards]

[Extended Static]

[Screeching]

Captain: Ens-[static]-at just happe-[static]

Ensign Beta: Lost power in th-[static]-unning off back u-[static]-wer levels at fif-[static]-ercent.

Lieutenant: S-[static]-lds failing. We're o-[static]-eor bom-[static]-ment.

Captain: Power up defens-[static]-stems. Boost en-[static]-dred percent.

Ensign Alpha: Captain. -[static]-age to decks nine th-[static]-gh fifteen. Sealing bu-[static]-

[Extended Rumbling]

Ensign Alpha: Wh-[static]-as that.

Ensign Beta: Ship hull re-[static]-itical. Power le-[short static]-ls twen-[static]-ve percent and dro-[static]-

[Screeching]

Lieutenant, Junior Grade: Sir. I'm p-[static]-up comm chatter.

Captain: Patch i-[static]-ough.

[Picked up Comm Chatter]

[Red Squad]

Private Farran: Sar-[static]-arge. Sarge.

Private First Class Viola: He ain't mo-[static]-

First Sergeant Ashton: Come on, we go-[static]-ove.

Corporal Reed: What do w-[static]-ergeant.

First Sergeant Ashton: Excuse me?

Corporal Reed: What d-[static]-ir?

[Green Squad]

[Gunfire]

Sergeant Major Azzurra: Fall ba-[static]-all back!

[Screaming]

Private First Class Natsumi: Contact! Cont-[static]-stiles on board!

Corporal Blair: Unidenti-[static]-ostiles! Sergeant Az-[static]-a's down! Requ-[static]-mediate assista-[static]-

[Extended Static]

[Blue Squad]

[Static]

[Clip Ends]

I sat up with my eyes wide, and looked over at Ruby, who was still staring at the screen. She looks up, and we stare at each other for a few seconds.

"That was…" I trailed off, looking back down at her scroll. "That was strange to say the least." I finished, and Ruby nodded slowly. "Why were you looking at that?" I asked her, and she quickly spoke up.

"I was bored, and no one else was here. So I was watching different things, and I found that… And then I watched it…" She muttered under her breath. My ears twitched when I noticed the front door slam open, and heard a loud call come from the hallway.

"Hello~!" Someone shouted from the hallway, and Yang bursts into the living room. "What'cha doing? Anythin' I should know about? Anything I shouldn't know about?" Yang asked us jokingly, which caused Ruby to jump away from me.

"What! No! Ya~ang!" Ruby whined, throwing several weak punches at her sister, who swiftly dodged her.

"Oum, Rubes, I was just joking. No need to get worked up over it, you're not turning into another Weiss, are you?" She joked again, wrapping her arms around Ruby. Ruby only made choking noises, and Yang let her go instantly. Ruby threw herself into a nearby armchair, hugging herself and grumbling quietly. Yang sat next to me, and I said nothing in response. "Jeez, what did you two do whilst I was gone, musta been something fun." She said, and I still didn't respond. "Speaking of fun things to do, where's Weiss? I wanna tease her!" She said, and I chuckled.

"I believe she said she be back at around ten o'clock. On some business meeting with her father or something." I told her, and Yang laid backwards whilst letting out a groan.

"Ugh… Hey Ruby, can I tease you?" Yang asked, and got a very quick, blunt answer.

"No." Ruby replied, and Yang grinned at me with a glint in her eye.

"Not turning into Weiss she said~!" Yang sang giddily, and chuckled quietly. She was then, unsurprisingly, hit in the head by a pillow. "Aw, come on…" Yang laughed, throwing it back at her attacker, her red-clad sister. "If you're gonna throw a pillow." She said, tossing another at Ruby, hitting her chest. "You've gotta throw it right!" She exclaimed, chucking a larger cushion at Ruby, hitting her in the same spot.

"Oof!" Ruby gasped as she was hit, and Yang burst into laughter. "Ya~ang! Sto~op it!" Ruby whined bringing her arms up to shield herself from another attack. "Ple-hease!" She said again, beginning to laugh as she was bombarded by cushions and pillows. I looked down at my watch, and leant back as I watched Yang jump up from the sofa, and charge over to Ruby, and huge grin on her face. I grab a book from the coffee table in front of me, and open it. Hours passed by, and I peeked over my book to see the two sisters relentlessly tickling each other as they rolled on the carpet. I stood up from the sofa, and head over to the two sisters who were huffing as they both laid on the floor.

"Did you two have fun?" I asked them, walking into their eyelines. Yang nods, but Ruby only laid still on the floor. "I'll take that as a yes." I said, and walk into the kitchen. "I'm getting some drinks, you two idiots want anything?" I called out to them, and I hear Ruby instantaneously pipe up from the other room.

"Cola please!" She shouted, and I quickly grabbed a can from the fridge. I took another look in the fridge, and called out to Yang.

"Do you want something Yang?" I cried out to her, and I hear something clatter to the floor from the other room.

"Uh! Yeah!" She called back, and I shook my head slowly, a grin on my face.

"What do you want, Yang?" I laughed, and then heard a heavy 'thump'.

"Uh, I'll have… I'll have a glass of lemonade, please." She said, appearing in the doorway. I hand the lemonade and the cola to her, and she smiled at me. "Thank you Blakey~" She spoke in a sing-song voice, and I raised an eyebrow at her, but she doesn't notice as she had already left the room. I quickly poured myself a similar glass of lemonade, and headed out after her.

"What's the time?" Ruby asked me, and I quickly glanced my watch. I looked back up, and spoke.

"Nine o'clock. Approximately one hour until Weiss returns." I told them, and the Yang spoke up.

"So that's one hour to do something that we class as 'fun', what do you want to do?" She questioned us, and Ruby looked at me.

"Uh... I don't know?" Ruby said, and then Yang grinned.

"I've got a game we could try." Yang informed us, and I looked at her with confusion.

The three of us jumped when Weiss walked in, Ruby going over the back of the sofa. Her sky-blue eyes trail over us, huddled together on the sofa.

"I'm not going to ask..." She sighed as she shook her head slowly. Yang nodded tentatively, and Ruby climbed back over. She let out a breath of relief when she saw Weiss. "I'm going to bed. Good night, you three." Weiss dismissed, and Ruby ran after her.

"No! Wait! Come back! Don't leave us here alone!" Ruby cried out, and Weiss stopped in her tracks. Ruby followed her into the hallway, and quickly dragged her back into the living room. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Ruby muttered, and pulled the both of them onto the sofa with us. We all looked at each other, the four of us bunched up together on our one, small sofa. Yang wraps her arms over our shoulder, and pulled us closer together.

"Our sixth anniversary as a Team's coming up, what're we gonna do?" She asked us, and Ruby shrugged.

"Ruby, you're our leader, you should know." Weiss informed her sternly, and Ruby only shrugged again.

"I don't know, I was thinking we could improvise." Ruby told us, earning a groan from her partner.

"Improvise? I hate it when we do that." Weiss said with annoyance, and Ruby smiled.

"That's what makes it fun." She jabbed at the heiress, who didn't reply. Yang looked around the room, and then spoke up.

"Maybe we could have some competitions?" She suggested, and Weiss looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and Yang grinned at her.

"You know, like combat tournaments, but only with us. And maybe we can also have other competitions." Yang told us, and Ruby grinned.

"Like gaming competitions!" She exclaimed, and Weiss sighed at our leader. " Yang and I've got this shooter game called Halo 4. I kinda suck at it, but Yang can be pretty good." Ruby said, and Yang laughed at her sister's statement.

"Ruby. You may think that I'm good, but I'm not. I'm just far better than you are." Yang joked, earning a light punch to the shoulder from her sister.

"I refuse to play that." Weiss huffed, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I don't care what you say, we're all playing it, nothing you say can or will change that." Yang replied, and Weiss moaned sadly. "So guys. What do you wanna do now?" She asked, and Ruby and I looked at each other. "How about-" She began, but Ruby instantly cut her off.

"No. Just, no." Ruby said quickly. Yang went to speak up again, but I placed my hand over her mouth.

"I think we should watch some TV. How about you, Yang." I growl at her, and she nods vigorously. "Good. Weiss, turn the TV on would you." I asked her, and she grabs the remote from the coffee table, switching on the TV.

"Ooh! Look! The latest Andor Braunschweiger film's on! Can we watch it! Please?" Ruby pleaded, and I took a quick glance over at Weiss, who sighed before nodding. "Yay! Thank you Weiss!" Ruby thanked her, wrapping her in a tight hug, causing her to choke. "Oh, sorry Weiss..." Ruby muttered nervously.

"It's fine... But I'd prefer it if... If you'd let go!" Weiss squeaked, and Ruby let her go. "Thank you, Ruby..." She breathed heavily, and Ruby smiled at her.

"Guys, the film is starting now." Yang stated bluntly, and we all looked back at the TV, and the film faded in.

* * *

 **Hey there, thank you for reading this story. If you want me to continue it, tell me and I shall. Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disturbance:**

* * *

Ruby was sat on my shoulders, cheering her partner on in the final Halo 4 match, Yang vs Weiss. Down to the final thirty seconds, both Yang and Weiss are sitting one kill away from the win, completely concentrated on the TV screen with the shooter.

"Come on Weiss!" Ruby cried out, watching the other two members of our team battle it out. The timer ticked down, and the two of them threw the controllers down in frustration, and Yang laid back.

"Good game, Weiss. Can you settle for a tie?" Yang suggested, and Weiss nodded whilst wiping sweat from her forehead. "Good. 'Cause I need a rest, a nice long sleep in my b-" Yang began, but was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping from shoulders, which sent me crashing to the floor. "Oh, uh, sorry Blake." She called to me as she ran to the door, but I only groaned in response. Yang walked over to me, and extended her hand to me.

"You OK, kitty cat?" She questioned me, and I nodded slowly, holding a hand to my head as I stumbled into her, almost knocking her over. "Woah there, you've not got a concussion, have you?" Yang asked me worriedly, and I shake my head vigorously.

"Guys! We've got some visitors!" I heard Ruby call from the doorway, and Yang perks up.

"Really!" Yang called back to her sister, excitement on her face. "Who is it?" She asked, and a combination of soft and heavy footsteps came from the doorway.

"Good evening, girls." Professor Ozpin's voice came from the door, and I looked up from Yang to see him, Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood. Ruby poked her head from around the doorway, and looked at us.

"Yeah, visitors." She said jokingly, and Weiss sighed.

* * *

"OK, you want us to test a new simulation room that involves solid, holographic images?" Weiss questioned the three teachers, who exchanged glances before nodding.

"Yes, that's pretty much the gist of it." Ozpin replied, and the four of us looked at each other.

"And what would your answer be?" Ironwood asked us, and Ruby spoke up.

"As Leader of the team, I'd say yes, but..." Ruby trailed off, looking at us. Yang shrugged, but her ever-cheerful face held a grin.

"I vote yes. Nothing like experience." Yang spoke, and Weiss nods.

"I agree with you there Yang. OK, I'm saying yes too." She finished, and I feel a smile tug at my features.

"Blake?" Ruby asked me, and all eyes turn to me. With a small, almost unnoticeable grin on my face, I look back into Ruby's eyes.

"Oh..." I said, and looked over at the teachers. "Why not." I replied, and the grin spreads across my face.

"Then it's decided. Professors, we'll test your simulations." Ruby told them, Glynda glanced at Ozpin and Ironwood, before she looked back at us.

"Meet us at Beacon on the first of September. The new facility is there." Glynda informed us bluntly, and Ironwood sighed. The general stood up, smoothing his jacket.

"Thank you for your time, Team RWBY." He said politely, and left the room. Ozpin shortly followed suit, accompanied by Goodwitch.

"Well. That was unexpected." Yang spoke, and I smiled at them with joy.

"We have a few days until the first, so we have time." I told them, and Weiss' eyes widened.

"We need to pack!" She exclaimed, and raced into the other room. "And tidy! Definitely tidy!" She shouted from the room, followed by a large, heavy 'thump' sound.

"You, uh... You OK Weiss?" Ruby called to her partner, and more clatters could be heard coming from the room.

"I-I-I'm fine. No need to worry." She muttered with annoyance, walking back into the living room, her hair flipped to the wrong side.

"Uh.. Weiss, your pony tail's kinda... You know... Off..." Ruby informed her awkwardly, and Weiss raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Wrong side..." Ruby told her tiredly, and she laid back on the sofa. Weiss quickly flipped her hair across, and Ruby let out a small sigh of relief.

"We should all get some rest, we can pack for Beacon tomorrow." Yang said, and she slung her sister across her shoulders, who was already snoring soundly.

"She falls asleep fast..." I muttered, and walked into our shared, four-person bedroom.

* * *

Yang pulled the two of us through the airport, dragging me by the arm.

"Ya~aaa~aaa~aaang!" I scream as we flew down the corridor, a few minutes late for our early morning airship. "Slo~oow down!" I cried out, and we crashed to a halt in front of our gate.

"We're here! And not too late! Come on!" Yang exclaimed, as grabbed us again as we replenished from her first run. We find our way into the airship, and to our seats. Next to us, Ruby spoke up with confusion.

"What took you guys so long." She questioned Yang, who was taking deep breaths.

"Believe it... Or Not... Not All of us... Are blessed... With a speed semblance..." Yang huffed tiredly, and Ruby laughed.

"Yeah well. You could'a held onto me?" Our red-clad leader suggested, earning an annoyed groan from Yang. "Oh, come on. You know you could'a." Ruby told Yang again, who said nothing in response, only shrank down into her seat.

The flight to Beacon wasn't very interesting, lots of sitting and standing and talking. But then we reached Beacon, but were greeted by a familiar sight for all of us.

"Good morning, girls. How have you been doing?" I heard a voice ask us, and I turned around to see a tall, blonde man standing behind us.

"Dad!" Ruby cried out, and threw herself on top of the man, followed by a similar action by Yang, without throwing herself atop the man, their father.

"Oof. Oum, Ruby Rose, what've you eaten when you've lived with your team! You weigh an absolute tonne!" Taiyang exclaimed, and Ruby stood up with a pout on her face.

"I've eaten properly, Dad..." Ruby groaned, and he wrapped her in a hug after he stood himself up. He ruffled her hair, to which she let out a small protest.

"I know you have, Little Rose." He joked, and walked over to Yang. "Now you two, who're your friends?" He asked, and my bow twitched. "Hey. How well does your bow go with your pajamas." He hinted at me, and I jumped from surprise.

"Wait? Yang?" I questioned, and she chuckles nervously, and she rubs her neck.

"I may have written to him, telling him about what I said when we met..." Yang told me, and I sighed at her, a smile hidden on my face.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr Xiao Long." Weiss greeted him politely, and she curtsied to him.

"Please, call me Taiyang. No need for formalities." He replied, and Weiss nodded. "And Miss Blake, how are you today?" He asked me, and I looked over at his blonde daughter.

"Oh, I'm doing wonderfully." I told him, and he nods his head, and he looked over at Yang.

"And how's my Little Dragon been doing? You're doing well, I assume. You always have." Taiyang said, and Yang grinned at him.

"Yep! Other than almost missing the ship, I've done great." Yang said, growling slightly at Ruby, who stuck her hands in the air. "Anyway, what're you doing here Dad? You don't teach here." Yang asked him, and he laughed at her.

"I don't work here. Not yet, anyway. It would be nice." He muttered, and looked up at us. "No, I'm here because I help with the simulation room, so does your Uncle Qrow." He told us, and Ruby squealed.

"Uncle Qrow's here too!" She exclaimed joyfully, and dashed around the ship, trailing rose petals behind her. "Ya~aa~aa~aa~aa~aa~aay!" Ruby continued to cry out from multiple points around the airship. My ears twitched at the noise as it came from almost every direction. When I put my hands over my ears, Ruby nodded and shut her mouth instantly. "Come on, let's go!" She shouted, and dashed out of the airship, which sent more rose petals flying into the air.

We walked out of the airship, and were greeted by heavy drops of rain, which came from the torrential storm that was happening at the time. Taiyang pulls out an umbrella, and I was the first person to race under it. Yang laughed at my actions, and I glared at her as she spoke.

"Wow Blakey, fear of water?" She asked me jokingly, noticeably referring to my faunus heritage, which then twitch irritably. I growl angrily at the blonde and her comment, and she laughed at me again. "Oh come on, Blake. Take a joke, I didn't mean it." Yang told me, and I sighed, taking a deep breath.

"OK... Just a joke..." I muttered to myself as we headed towards Beacon's amphitheatre. It only took us another few minutes to reach the main amphitheatre, and we were greeted by Professor Ozpin standing in the entrance.

"Good morning, Team RWBY, I'm glad that you could make it on time." Ozpin told us, and I looked over at Yang, who was bouncing up and down slightly.

"Almost didn't..." Yang muttered through gritted teeth, and Weiss elbowed her to keep her quiet. The Beacon Headmaster gestured for us to follow him.

"You shall not see the simulation room until early tomorrow, so you can do whatever you please until then. However, do remember that you shall need your rest, as we shall start at 0600, so I would advise that you 'rest your heads' at around ten o'clock." Ozpin told us, and Taiyang sighed.

"They're not five, Oz, they know when they should sleep." He told Ozpin, who nodded. "Now go on, girls, your dorm's waiting." Taiyang said, we looked at each other in realisation and dashed off.

* * *

"This isn't how I remember it." Weiss said bluntly as we walked into our old dorm room, and I nodded.

"It is... A little different..." I replied, looking at the refurbished room, the beds back to their original state. The two sisters grin at each other, and Weiss groaned.

"You are not thinking about doing that are you..." She questioned, and Ruby pulled a hammer from seemingly nowhere. "Ugh, let's just get on with it." She sighed, and we raced off to redo our custom bunk beds.

"And... Done!" Ruby exploded joyfully, and we looked at the beds, which were strangely less professional looking than they had been the first time.

"These look surprisingly... Terrible..." Weiss spoke about the beds, and a creak could be heard coming from the left side bunk bed. "Yeah... I think we should stick to normal beds..." Weiss said, followed by the left bunk beds crashing to the floor.

"Definitely." Ruby said, and we tore the beds back down to how they had been when we had entered. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" Ruby asked us. I shrugged, but Yang spoke up.

"I'mma look around, see what's new. If any'a you guys wanna come, that's fine." Yang said, and I nodded. "Good, Blake's coming. How 'bout you Rubes, or you Weiss?" She asked the other two.

"Yeah, I'll come too." Ruby answered, and looked over at her partner. "What about you, Weiss?" She questioned the heiress, who shrugged.

"Why not. There's nothing better to do." Weiss replied, and the four of us headed out of the room.

* * *

 **Hi there, how have you been. I've been good. As many of you may know, the servers were down due to an (alleged) power outage. Anyway, I hope you annoyed this chapter. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disturbance:**

* * *

"Unidenti- **[static]-** ostiles! Sergeant Az **-[static]-** a's down! Requ **-[static]-** mediate assista **-[static]-** " Ruby's scroll buzzed, and the video ended, and Ruby sighed. She wrote scribbled something down in a notebook, and I looked up at her.

"Why're you listening to that again?" I questioned her, and she smiled slightly.

"Because... It's kinda intriguing. They were attacked by an unknown enemy, which I find... Terrifying but amazing, both at once." She replied, I climbed off of my bed and walked over to her. "What're you writing?" I asked her, and she gestured to the notebook.

"Just trying to figure out what they were saying." She answered, and I looked at the page, which read _"Unidenti?_ _ **fied**_ _**h**_ _?ostiles! Sergeant Az?a's down! Requ?_ _ **esting**_ _**im**_ _?mediate assista?_ _ **nce**_ _?"_. "Do you think that it makes sense?" She asked me, and I shrugged.

"It makes more sense than static?" I suggested, and Ruby sighed, and laid her head on the bed.

"Where's Yang..? I'm _bored_..." Ruby whined, and I chuckled at her. "Ugh... You got anything to do?" She questioned me, and I shrugged once again "Ugh..." The red-clad girl groaned again, before continuing her sentence. "What do you think Weiss is doing?" Ruby sighed, turning herself around several times on her mattress.

"Probably doing some studying, or something _'princessy'_! Yang's voice erupted from the door, and Ruby shot up from her bed happily.

"Yang! You're back!" She exclaimed joyfully, and Ruby wrapped her blonde sister in a hug.

"Oum, you act like I've been gone for a _year_. You miss me _that_ much, sis?" Yang questioned Ruby, who nodded, jumping away from the blonde huntress. "So, what do you two wanna do? We've looked around, now what?" She asked the both of us. Once again, I shrugged, and Ruby shrugged too. "It's decided then, we're finding Weiss!" Yang shouted, grabbing the two of us, and dragging us from the dorm room.

"Weiss!" Ruby called to the heiress, who was sat quietly alone in the library. The white-haired girl looked up in shock, and probably anger, her eyes wide. The three of us walked over to the final member of our team, and she glared at Ruby.

"Ruby. This is a library, be quiet." She hissed at our leader, who looked around the room and grinned.

"There's no one else here other than us, Weiss." Ruby replied, and Weiss looked around the room.

"Well... No one else other than me." A voice spoke from behind us, and we all turned to see the owner, Jaune Arc. He grinned at us, and spoke up. "Hey girls, how are you?" He asked us, and Ruby grinned back at him.

"We're doing great. How are you, and where're your team?" She asked him, and he paused in thought for a few seconds before he answered Ruby's question.

"Probably wherever they live, I haven't really spoken to them in a while..." He said nervously, and I noticed Weiss look at him curiously.

"Why's that?" She asked the blonde huntsman, and he shrugged at the question.

"We just went our separate ways. Pyrrha and I lived together for a short while but... It didn't really work out... But I'm sure Nora and Ren live together, maybe they're actually _'together'_ together now." Jaune answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What happened between you and Pyrrha?" Ruby asked innocently, and Jaune let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"It just... It didn't work with only us two... I guess it was Nora and Ren that were holding us together. So, she left, it was a mutual decision. We both knew it would only get worse, and I didn't want us to hate each other... She moved back to Mistral, and... I haven't talked to her since..." Jaune told us sadly, and Yang placed her arm over his shoulders.

"It's OK Jaune. Somethings just don't work. That just happened to be one of them." Yang comforted him, and he smiled weakly at the four of us.

"So, what are you guys here for?" He asked, sounding happier again. We exchanged quick glances, before Ruby replied.

"We're testing out some sort of Holo-Simulation room, special new training idea using solid holographic images or something, Ozpin told us a few days ago." Ruby told him quickly, and he nodded with understanding.

"Yeah, same here. Some new fancy sim-room, I wasn't told by Ozpin though. A couple of men came to my apartment, said something about holo-sims and they muttered something else, didn't pick up on that, they made sure I couldn't hear." Jaune replied, and shrugged.

"So. When do you think your team will get here?" I asked him, and he paused once again.

"Knowing Nora and her uncanny ability for Dramatic Timing, I'd say... Shortly." Jaune said, and what sounded like an explosion came from the entrance, followed by a loud shout.

"Jaune!" The ginger's voice echoed around the library.

"Very shortly..." Jaune sighed, and Nora appeared behind him, a large grin plastered on her face as she looked at her leader. "Morning Nora, good timing as always." Jaune said, and heavy footsteps sounded from behind the ginger huntress.

"Nora... Never... Ever do that..." I heard Ren heave, and he let out a small wave to the rest of us. "Good morning Team RWBY, how have you been." He greeted kindly, and Yang spoke up.

"Fine. I guess you're here for the simulation room too?" She asked, and he nodded, pushing past his energetic partner.

"Yes, I'm surprised that they managed to find is, we're pretty isolated where we live." He replied, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Where _do_ you live?" I questioned, and he smiled at Nora.

"Outside the kingdoms in a forest, our home is made from wood. In fact, Nora built most of it." The quieter man told us, and Nora nodded vigorously.

"It took over a day!" She exclaimed loudly, and Ren shushed her instantly. "I used Magnhild." Nora told us, and the five of us looked at her questioningly.

"We're lucky that there wasn't any Grimm there." Ren sighed, and Nora wrapped him in a hug

"Oh, we would'a been fine Renny!" Nora shouted, and Ren nodded whilst sighing. "So, what're we doing in the library? Why're we all here?" Nora questioned, and she looked at me.

"Weiss was here. So we came here too." Ruby answered Nora, who looked at Weiss.

"And why were _you_ here?" Nora asked the heiress, who looked up in surprise.

"Me? I came here because there was nothing better to do." Weiss replied, and Nora nodded slowly with understanding.

I stretched my arms out as I awoke, and let out a small yawn as I sat up on my bed. I looked around the room, and see all of the others still sleeping soundly in their bed. I groaned quietly as I slowly pulled myself out of my bed. I dressed myself tediously, and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. I walked quietly down the lightless hallway, and I looked over every door and wall, and I once again stretched out my arms. I pushed through the door into the courtyard, and felt a warm breeze hit my face, and I smiled.

"Good morning Blake. I didn't expect to see you here." A voice spoke up from behind me, and I turned my head to look over my shoulder.

"Good morning Pyrrha. Your team's here you know." I replied, looking at the red-haired warrior, who looked down at her feet.

"I did not. I... I haven't been in touch with them for a while now." She sighed, and walked up next to me. "So, what're you doing out here? I don't think that you only just got here." She said, and I nodded.

"We got here yesterday, but it's to be expected when you live with Weiss Schnee." I replied, and her eyes widened.

"You live with Weiss?" She asked me incredulously, and I nodded once again.

"I live with all of my team because we're just that, a team, I can't even begin to imagine a life without them." I told her, and she sighs, and looked off to the distance.

"I haven't... Been the best teammate... In fact, I'd say I've been a terrible one. I haven't talked to any of them for almost a year, Blake. I don't believe that I should've left them alone for so long... But I did." She muttered, her emerald green eyes watering as she did.

"Pyrrha. It's fine. Jaune said you two tried living together, but it didn't work out. Maybe your mind just... Needed time alone." I suggested to her, and she nodded before taking a deep breath.

"I wonder what they're going to say..." Pyrrha murmured to herself, and she took a second deep breath. "It was nice talking to you, Blake..." She sighed, and sauntered away sadly, and I gazed out at the city of Vale, the lights glowing in the early morning sunrise. I sighed with content, and smiled to myself as I stared at the city, car headlights moving around like ants.

* * *

 **Hi. I hope you enjoyed. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disturbance:**

* * *

"Wakey wakey, rise an' shine! It's breakfast time!" Ruby cheered happily, waking our other two team members up instantly, who both groaned from their opposite sides of the room. "Come on you two! Get up! Times a wastin'! Ozpin needs us at his office in twenty minutes!" Ruby shouted, and Weiss shot out of her bed, quickly getting changed into her clothes.

"I'm ready." The heiress said tiredly, and Ruby giggled at her before heading to Yang.

"Ya~ang." Ruby cooed, and Yang rolled over, facing away from Ruby. "Yang. If you don't get up, then I'm not responsible for what happens to you." Ruby ordered Yang more seriously, which caused the blonde to sit up in her bed.

"You _wouldn't_!" Yang growled at her younger sister, who shrugged as she stared at her sister.

"I don't know... _Wouldn't_ I?" Ruby replied, her hands on her hips as she locked eyes with her sister. Yang groaned, and threw herself from her bed, and Ruby cheered in victory. "Ruby: 1, Yang: 0." The red-clad huntress joked, and Yang grumbled at her. "Now get changed, you've got fifteen minutes." Ruby said, and disappeared from the dorm, the door flapping open.

"Well. I'll meet you two there." Weiss informed us, and she strolled out of the dorm. I looked to Yang, who almost slips over trying to put her shorts on.

"Hurry up, Yang." I muttered playfully, and laughed quietly to myself.

* * *

The lift doors opened slowly, revealing Ozpin's office, and the entirety of Team JNPR, Ruby and Weiss stood around the room with Professor Ozpin sat at his desk.

"Good morning Blake, Yang." Ozpin greeted us two, and Yang gave him a wave. "Are all of you ready to start your... Testing." Ozpin asked us with slight hesitation, but we answered him unanimously.

"Yes sir." We all replied, and he smiled slightly.

"Good." He said, and stood up from his desk. "If you would follow me, I shall take you to the simulation room." Ozpin told us, and we walked over to the lift.

"Are we... All going to fit in there?" Jaune asked him, and Ozpin nodded. "You're sure?" He questioned the headmaster again.

"Yes, Jaune, I am sure." Ozpin confirmed, and stepped into the elevator. "Come on in." He said, and we all squeezed into the elevator. Yang muttered a quiet joke about sardines

before the lift began to descend.

* * *

After descending for several minutes, the lift shuddered to a halt. A small screen lowered from the lift's ceiling, and blinked into life.

"Greetings." A dull, emotionless male voice said. "Please confirm identity." The computer requested, and Ozpin placed his hand on the screen. "Passcode required. Please confirm." It said again, and Ozpin spoke back to it.

"Passcode: Ignorance is Bliss." Ozpin told it calmly, and the elevator doors slid open, and all of our mouths dropped and eyes widened. "Welcome to the Beacon Simulation Room." He told us, and we all walked into the room.

"This place is _**huge**_!" Nora shouted, and it echoed around the excessively sized room.

"Indeed it is. Large enough to house the entire city of Vale two times over in every dimension. Height, width and length." Ozpin told us, strolling slowly out of the lift. "However, the cost of excavating such an area has already drained most of both the Kingdom of Vale's and the Kingdom of Atlas' supplies, so building a city here is currently not a possibility." He said, and a large building appeared a few metres in front of us, and it rose to the ceiling.

"Woah..." Ruby gasped as it came into view, and Ozpin walked past us.

"The building you see ahead of you is almost three hundred metres tall, one hundred metres wide and one hundred metres long.. It has seventy two floors and each floor is four point two metres tall. There are one hundred rooms on each floor, each room has a floor-area of one hundred metres cubed. Each room has two guards, but on each floor they get noticeably more difficult to defeat. You have one month to clear out as many rooms as possible, starting now. Good luck." Ozpin explained as he walked back into the lift, shut the doors and disappeared.

"Uh, wha- Hey! Where'd he go!" Yang exclaimed, looking around the large room in surprise. I sighed, and unsheathed Gambol Shroud.

"Let's get on with it." I muttered, and Ruby nodded at me.

"Right. Get your weapons, let's go." She ordered us, and the others pulled out their weapons. We moved towards the building, our weapons at the ready.

"OK. Who's gonna go in. We don't know what it takes for these holo-things to immobilise someone." Jaune said, and we all looked at each other.

"I can probably take two guys." Pyrrha suggested, and then we all nodded. "OK, see you guys in a few seconds." She said, and pushed the door open, and shut it behind her. Several loud thumps erupted from within the room, the door flung open, and Pyrrha flew out.

"Huh." Yang said, looking down at the unmoving red-haired warrior. "I guess she couldn't take on two guys." The blonde spoke, nudging Pyrrha gently with her foot.

"Unconscious." I told Yang bluntly, and she looked up at me.

"How can you tell?" She questioned me, and I sighed at Yang's idiocy.

"I doubt they'd kill her, do you?" I replied, and she nodded with agreement. Pyrrha stood up, and shook her head. Jaune laughed, before helping her up.

"What's the matter, Pyrrha. Can't take two guys?" Jaune joked, and she glared at him angrily.

"Shut it. You take them on alone, then you joke about how I failed." She replied bitterly, and pulled her hand away from her blonde partner.

"OK... I'm sure I could do it..." Jaune replied nervously, and be headed into the building. "Aah! The back of my lower legs! Ow, the side of my head! The back of my face! The front of my front!" Jaune exclaimed before being thrown from the room. "Ah-ha-ha-how!" Jaune cried out as he hit the floor. "OK... Let's stop going in alone..." Jaune said as he stumbled to his feet.

"I'm up for all of us going in as a team." Ruby replied, and the rest of us smiled. "Come on the." She said, and we all burst into the room. We quickly took down two AK-200s, and looked at each other.

"Next room." We all spoke at the same time.

* * *

"OK." I spoke to Yang as we prepared to burst into the final room. "Three... Two... Now!" I shouted, and burst into the room, taking out the final two AK-200s, and Yang grinned at me, but she was clearly out of breath.

"Three floors down... Same time tomorrow..." She huffed, and leant against the wall.

"Come on, let's see if the others have done their rooms yet." I told, and push back through the third floor rooms. We burst through the empty rooms, and hurry out of the building. "Huh. No one else is done yet?" I questioned, and then Nora comes flying through the entrance door. "OK, they're done." I muttered as Ren walked slowly out of the door behind the energetic ginger huntress. We waited for a few more minutes in silence, and the other for slowly made their way out of the building.

"So. If we continue to do three floors each day. We should be able to do this in three days. We started at around six thirty, and the time now is…" Ren trailed off, and Jaune spoke up.

"It's now twelve o'clock. We've been here for six hours already." Jaune sighed, and Yang placed a hand on her stomach.

"Man. I guess it's time for lunch. See you guys later!" She exclaimed, and ran towards the elevator suddenly.

"Well. It _is_ twelve." I said, and we all raced toward the elevator. "Everyone in…" I muttered under my breath, shoving the others into the lift, and then walked inside myself. "Good. Let's go." I said, and the lift starts ascending back towards the surface.

* * *

 **Hi there. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, even if it is quite short, well it feels short to me. Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


End file.
